Wilted Rose
by thereisnothinghere
Summary: George DeSand has been fighting again, and this time a strange warrior challenges him. Who could it be? And how is he going to find this young woman he's fallen in love with?
1. Shadows of Doubt

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1A handsome young redheaded man walked through the streets of Paris. He was dressed in a pair of loose black pants and a equally black jacket with gold buttons down the front of it, and golden designs embroidered on the cuffs and near the neckline. The jacket itself went down almost to his hips, looking almost like a tunic. 

A very thick rain was pouring, drenching the man, and his long violet cape and hood weren't helping much either. He stepped slowly, and thoughtfully. . . his thick black boots splashing carelessly in puddles. People hardly recognized him in this state. The great Gundam Pilot of Neo-France... George DeSand, looked heartbroken and depressed. His violet eyes no longer held their noble and kind sparkle, but instead there was an empty sad gloom. 

He passed by store after store, walking wearily on the sidewalk. People gave glances, wondering where they'd seen the man with long red hair. . . but thought only in vain, as they just wouldn't dare think that it was George DeSand. For a while, George kept walking. . . finally coming upon a tidy little park in the middle of the city. Quietly, he walked to the edge of it, where railing was. Past the railing was a sudden drop down, hundreds of feet. 

The once-beautiful city of Paris lay before him. In the middle of the sight, stood the Eiffel Tower. A sad sight indeed. It had once been the main attraction of the magnificent city... but now, it barely held itself upright. Pieces of it were laying on the ground beneath it and it was leaning over.

"It looks so. . . sad," the young man finally spoke, thinking aloud.

He gazed upon the sight for a moment, just thinking. What a day had it been. . . his mind wandered back to earlier:

_:: George stood, frowning at his glorious Gundam Rose. It had been severely damaged in the last battle. His last opponent was powerful. . . more powerful than he'd ever expect. It was strange. No one besides the shuffle alliance was anywhere near Domon Kasshu's level. . . at least no one that was alive now. Both Schwarz and Master Asia had passed away. Neo-Japan's fighter_ _was the strongest Gundam Fighter alive at the moment. . . at least he had been. George was beginning to suspect that this new fighter, was even stronger._ _Something was wrong._

_"George DeSand!" a shrill voice came from behind._

_"Miss Marie Louise, what a pleasant surprise," George turned around, smiling at his lover._

_The princess had a frown on her face. "What's wrong George?"_

_She got no reply, however, as George was lost in thought yet again._

_"George!" the blonde girl's green eyes blazed with annoyance. "George!" she got in front of the knight and waved her hand. "Wake up!"_

_"Oh, I'm so very sorry," George came out of his state of deep though, sighing as he looked into her eyes._

_"Look George. . . I'm tired of having to put up with your daydreaming," her voice suddenly sounded fierce and angry._

_"Marie?" George's violet eyes widened in surprise._

_"You're worried about your Gundam aren't you? And about that barbaric Gundam fighter, Dommon," she fussed._

_"Yes, I am," the knight was fairly surprised at her question._

_"You never worry about me!" the princess's voice became even more angrier, as her eyes hinted at annoyance._

_"That's not tr-"_

_"Yes it is!" Marie Louise pouted. "Look George, I'm sorry, but. . ." the young woman's eyes_ _softened. "We can't be together, if you can't even do something so simple as to worry about me." With that, she walked off._

_"But, Marie Louise!" George started to run after her, but the young woman went inside the nearby mansion before he could reach her. _

_The redhead was confused beyond reason. He had no clue why she had done that. . .::_

"Why?" George murmured as he came back to reality, looking at the vast city of Paris. A lone tear ran down his face, slowly. . . "I don't understand. Why did she get so upset?" His puzzlement was interrupted by a nearby cry of pain.

"Stop it! Please. . ." a young woman's voice cried from nearby. "Ow! Please! I'll help you, just stop!"

George gave a sigh. Maybe rescuing a damsel in distress would help him forget the day's events for a short while. He ran to where he'd heard the cry coming from, through some thick vegetation. Silently, he brushed the huge bush aside and peeked out. There was a large group of burly men, all dressed as bikers, crowded around someone. He could tell that they were kicking at something.

"Hey! You over there!" George called out, rushing into the open and knocking one of the men out before none knew what to think.

"What th-" George had jabbed the next one in the side, and the man began groaning in pain.

"Never, ever. . . harm a lady," his violet eyes looked down and spotted a pretty girl half laying on the ground.

She wore a simple dark green, short sleeveless dress over a pair of loose cacky pants. Black boots covered her pants to her knees, and around her neck was a silver chain. Loose black curls framed her pale face. . . George looked into her eyes. . . Ice blue eyes held a scared and depressed cry for help. Her cheeks were a rosy shade of pink and her lips were an almost dark blood red. 

"Mademoiselle, are you alright?" the young knight gave a concerned look. 

"I'm fine," she blinked in return, a little surprised.

"Good. I'll ha-oh!" a painful kick had been delivered to George's side, and he flew back against a nearby tree. A small trickle of blood ran down his mouth and he wiped it away and stood. 

The girl looked quite concerned. "You leave him alone! He has nothing to do with this!" she stood up and blocked the men's path to George. "You bastards always seem to bring others into your own problems. . . blaming them on you problem instead of dealing with it!" her voice was quite forceful and angry.

"Hoho! The little lady does have a voice!" one of the men laughed, before pushing her out of the way, forcing her into a nearby wall. She groaned as she gently slid down the tree, on the verge of passing out now. 

"You bastard," George seethed, now even more agitated than before. He pulled his sword from it's sheath and quickly got into a fighting-stance. 

"Little guy thinks he's tough, eh?" the same huge redhead laughed and then threw a punch towards the young knight. George easily dodged, coming out from behind the man and charged at him, slashing down on his right hand.

The sword made contact, severing the man's hand from his body and fell off. Blood spurted from the man's sliced limb.

"AHHHH!!!!" It took his body a moment to recognize the pain.             

George was already standing in front of the man, back into his fighting-stance. "Now, who would like to challenge me?" 

"You little pesky son-of-a-bitch!" a shorter man growled, drawing a rather long dagger and charged at the redheaded noble.

George shook his head, vanishing from sight and re-appearing behind the now-shocked attacker. The short dagger-holding man gasped as he turned around to see a very satisfied knight standing in front of him. George was deathly close. . . their eyes had met and George's violet ones were studying the man's soul. The man stepped back, almost trembling as George knocked his dagger from his hands.

"Now go!" he commanded, and the left-over men ran, whimpering in fear. 

George turned to the girl, who was taking shallow breaths and watched with wide blue eyes. She tensed up as soon as she felt the young knight's piercing violet eyes on her.

"Don't worry," George's eyes softened as he saw that her head was bleeding. "You're hurt. Here, let me help you," he walked over and knelt in front of the girl. "I'm sorry you were in this mess. . . too bad I couldn't have arrived earlier." his hand reached into a pocket and pulled out a white-handkerchief, and gently wiped the blood from her forehead. 

Her eyes closed for just a second, almost as if expecting a sting. George laughed.

"I won't hurt you, I promise," he gave a charming smile. "I'm George," the glove on his right hand was removed before he held it out to take hers.

"I'm Elaina," she smiled, taking his hand for a friendly shake, but was surprised as he turned her hand over and gave it a tender kiss. Her cheeks turned an even rosier shade of pink as the gentleman looked up.

"Pleased to make the acquaintance of such a lovely young lady," his voice was so kind and noble. Elaina decided he wasn't dangerous.

"Thankyou. . .I really can't thank-you enough. I owe you," her soft voice was thoroughly grateful.

"You're welcome, Mademoiselle Elaina," the redhead stood up, helping Elaina to her feet. The young lady dusted herself off and then looked back up. "Would you join me for a cappuccino?" he raised a red brow as Elaina blinked in surprise.

"I would. . .but I have no money," she frowned, looking down with embarrassment.

"No need. I'll pay if that's the problem," the young man gave a soft laugh, placing his hand on the girl's shoulder.

"A-alright. I accept," Elaina looked up with a smile and a sparkle in her ice-blue eyes.


	2. The Fling

It had been an hour or so, and for some reason George was determined to find the perfect coffee shop. He didn't understand why he wanted to impress the girl so much. They walked down the streets for a while, just talking about life. Elaina knew quite a lot about music, so that's what they mostly talked about. But George kept wandering off the subject about other things. Elaina didn't mind at all. She loved hearing him speak. Heck, she just loved learning about things, period. 

"Shall we go here?" Elaina stopped in front of another coffee shop. This one held memories for George. It was the one he said his first farewell to Domon and Rain at. He gave a thoughtful smile. "I'll take that as a yes?" the raven-haired girl raised a dark brow.

"Of course," George looked back to her, violet eyes sparkling. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a rose-bush. Something urged him to pick to most lovely red-rose out of it, cover the thorny stem with his handkerchief, and hand it to Elaina. "A beautiful rose for such a lovely rose of a maiden," he smiled.

The girl took it, blushing. No one had ever said anything so sweet to her before. "Thank-you," her words were so soft and timid. She tucked it into a pocket in her dress so that the face of the flower was peeking out. "It's beautiful."

"You're most certainly welcome," another gorgeous smile from the handsome young redhead.

The two proceeded into the shop and ordered their coffees. They began to talk more. For a couple more hours into the night. Finally, the shop-owner told them to leave, politely of course.

"I guess we lost track of time?" the ice-blue eyed girl laughed. It was strange. . . she hadn't laughed in so long.

George smiled at Elaina's laugh. It was so refreshing. He would have to admit, Marie Louise had quite an annoying voice and giggle. 

Wait, why was he thinking this way about Elaina? He hardly even knew her! The young man shook his head to get such thoughts out. His love lay with Miss Marie Louise and no one else. But why did he feel so attracted to Elaina? A weighed sigh escaped his chest.

"Are you alright?" asked Elaina, ice-blue eyes soft and concerned. She didn't want her new friend feeling down. She'd never had a friend in her life. . . 

The young knight looked back at Elaina. "I'm fine, thankyou. Just burdened."

"About what?" Elaina's eyebrow furrowed just slightly with worry.

"Well. . ." George's voice trailed off. Should he tell her? She still didn't know anything about him, save his name was George and he was twenty-three years of age. "I'll tell you," his reply was quite hesitant. Why did he feel like he could tell her everything?

"Okay?" the girl's voice was patient.

"Let's. . . go somewhere first, please?" George's violet eyes held the sorrow they had earlier contained. The sparkle had gone yet again and he wasn't looking Elaina in the eye.

Elaina nodded slowly, putting her hand gently on his shoulder."Alright. Where to?"

At the touch, George smiled again. It was a gracious and slightly happy smile. Mainly, because he enjoyed being with her. Again, the question. . . why? Why was he asking himself that today? That single word. . . why? 

The two walked slowly and silently down the still-lit streets of Paris. Even during the nighttime it was a busy city. Many people still lived there. . . even though the French colony was envied by even more. They walked in silence until they passed through the city part and eventually ended up near a river. A tidy little park was on either side of the slow-flowing river and it was quite peaceful and serene. The stars shone brightly there, and the moon was peeping just out from under a dark cloud. The rain had stopped a long time before, right when George had heard Elaina's plea for mercy. But the clouds had just recently parted. 

"It's very beautiful here. . ." Elaina commented, looking around with a pleasant smile. "A lot different from what I'm used to."

"What're you used to?" George couldn't help but ask. "Excuse my prying," he quickly added, mentally slapping himself for being so rude.

"Nono! That's alright," smiled the girl with a slight glimmer in her ice-blue eyes. George couldn't help but gaze into those lovely eyes. . .they were like the stars, catching that certain enchanting glow and twinkle in them. 

"You see. . .those men. . .were my owners," she walked up next to a tree, forcing George's eyes off of hers. Her hand was place gently on the trunk of the tree and she leaned partially onto it.

"Owners?" George almost choked over that word. "You were. . .a slave?" Elaina nodded and she looked back to the young knight. Her blue eyes seemed depressed. 

"I thought. . .slavery was outlawed?" he couldn't believe such a thing still existed. 

"Yes it's outlawed, but people still own others. When there's a law, it will be broken," a burdened sigh from the girl escaped as her gaze went back to the serene river. "Thank-you for saving me. . ."

"You're welcome a thousand times mademoiselle. Even more than that. . .i'm sorry about. . ." the redhead walked up next to Elaina and rested his hand gently on her shoulder. Her skin was so soft. . .another mental slap. Why did he keep thinking like this?

"Don't be sorry. I learned to live with it," her body seemed to relax under his touch. She felt so. . .safe with him. 

Her eyes closed in an attempt to hide the tears she felt coming. Too many memories began flooding her mind like a downpour of unwanted rain. She absolutely hated those memories with a fiery passion. Her every ounce of energy was used to forget them, yet they kept coming back and haunting her.

The redheaded man frowned at her sudden tenseness again, and did something most unexpected of both of them -- He pulled her into a tender embrace. Elaina was extremely surprised, and George's surprise wasn't very far behind Elaina's. The girl gave a sigh, in which a small hitch in her voice revealed her state of almost on the verge of tears. She didn't know what to say or think about his action, but she liked it. Her body nestled closer to his and she buried her face in his chest and let out the sob, which had been pushed down for so long that night. George blinked at the sudden let-down of the girl's emotional barrier, but held her tighter, and closer. 

The raven-haired girl cried for a while as George held her. As soon as her crying seemed to fade away, back into the shadows of Elaina's mind, George rested his head against hers. Again, Elaina didn't know what to think. She'd never, ever been held or touched like this before. He was so. . .gentle and sweet. Why was he doing this? Why would anyone ever act like this towards her? She was nothing but a lowly piece of scum that couldn't do anything right.

The Gundam pilot was mentally slapping himself yet again, and he pulled away. 

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time, then both looked away. "No, it was--" again their voices sounded in unison.

"I. . .I haven't really. . .had a good. . ." Elaina's voice trailed off as her cheeks turned a rosy pink in her embarrassment. 

"Life?" George finished, also giving a slight blush himself. "Are you feeling better though?" his question was so innocent and honest. 

"Yes, thankyou yet again," Elaina turned her face back towards George with a grateful smile. "Now, did you want to tell me something?" the subject changed hastily, as Elaina didn't want to get to far into her past.

"You're welcome," the pilot looked down, then away towards the river. A far away look in his eyes took over, as his thoughts returned to that afternoon. "You see. . .i'm a Gundam pilot."

"You. . .are?" the girl blinked in surprise. That was something quite unexpected. 

George nodded his head in agreement as his forehead was covered by the palm of his right hand.

"Things. . .have been happening lately, you see. . .i'm the pilot for Neo-France, and Gundam Rose," a short pause was taken before he continued. "And well, I hold the shuffle crest of the Jack of Diamonds," at that, Elaina gasped.

"Y-you're one of the ones. . .that defeated the Devil Gundam. . ." her words were spoken out of shock and awe. "And made it to the finals last time."

The Neo-France pilot nodded again. "Lately, strange things have been happening. . .and well. . .Miss Marie Louise. . ."

Elaina's eyes softened at the princess's name being mentioned. "You're lover?" she was catching on quickly. "I'm sorry. . ." 

George sighed at the princess being called his lover. She obviously didn't want to be his lover anymore, and for some odd reason he was wishing Elaina hadn't found out. Yet again George found himself regretting those thoughts.  

Elaina shivered. It was quite cold now that she wasn't in George's arms anymore. She wrapped her arms around her body in an attempt to lessen the cold. The redhead looked at her shiver and took his cape off, wrapping it around her shoulders, like the gentleman he was. 

"I'm sorry. I should've remembered how cold it gets here after it rains," he frowned in sympathy as Elaina's eyes widened.

Why was he being so kind to her? No one had ever treated her like this. . .it was so strange yet wonderful. It was like being caught in the rain with no umbrella. So vulnerable to the cold wetness, yet it was so refreshing. 

"Thankyou," murmured Elaina as she tightened the cloak around her body even more. "I seem to be thanking you a lot tonight," she let out a short chuckle. Again George smiled at the refreshing laughter. He really couldn't help it. Everything about this girl. . .he loved so much. 

They both remained silent for a minute, just taking in the river's calming lull. Elaina had closed her eyes as she listened, but George had turned his head upward, gazing at the stars which were now clearly visible. The stars were shining and twinkling in all their brilliance. . .like pure glimmering crystals studded against a black velvet sky.   
  
"The stars. . ." he murmured without thought.

  
"Hmm?" Elaina opened her eyes and looked towards George, who was still staring with awe at the nightsky.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just looking at the stars. They're so magnificent," George apologized, smiling and looking back towards Elaina, who gave a sweet smile back.

The man's violet eyes seemed to catch Elaina's ice-blue ones and he just. . .wondered at their captivating beauty for a moment, with the same awe-struck look as he had done the stars only a minute ago. 

"S-something wrong?" the girl was blushing. . .she couldn't take her blue eyes off of George's violet ones.

Slowly, the captivated man shook his head. "Nothing whatsoever," he gently caressed Elaina's rosy cheek, causing it to turn an even darker shade of pink. 

His hand was cupping her cheek tenderly as he leaned closer and placed a kiss softly onto the girl's lips. Elaina's cheeks were a beat-red by now, and her eyes were almost as wide as the moon. As George deepened the kiss, however, her eyes closed, and his free arm was wrapped gently around her body. Same as before, both were equally surprised. 

George had no clue why…agh damn that word! Why was he asking himself that so much? There he went again. . .The knight's mind relaxed though, as soon as he felt the ecstasy of the kiss. Suddenly, he pulled away and their lips parted.

"I. ..i'm so very sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I should've at least asked," he was quite ashamed of himself and he stepped back a couple steps with worry in his eyes.

Elaina couldn't even speak. She was completely and utterly spell-bound. No one had ever, ever been so kind to her as George had been to her that night. And now this? A kiss? Why would he kiss her? She wasn't worth anything, and he didn't even know her. . .

"Please forgive me," he looked down. . .then to the river. Anywhere but the lovely, blushing young woman's eyes. 

"Of. . .course," Elaina managed to utter, her lips trembling just ever so slightly from surprise. 

George felt so bad now. . .yet so good. The kiss was amazing. Something he never wanted to end. He had felt the same way about her being in his arms. Never, he had told himself, had he wanted to let go. They stood in silence for a few moments, but what seemed to them an eternity. 

"Don't feel bad," the girl spoke softly but with concern. "Please don't," her hand was placed delicately on the man's shoulder. 

"Why?" George's violet eyes met Elaina's blue ones yet again. Elaina felt bad now, his eyes were full of so much sorrow and pain. Little did she know, he just wanted to be accepted by her. To have a love like Domon and Rain had.

"Because, you're the sweetest and kindest person I've ever met in my life. . .and I don't want you to leave me," George's eyes widened at Elaina's words. He hadn't expected that. "I just, want to know why. . ." she leaned her head against George's chest and closed her eyes. 

"I-I don't know why. . ." he murmured, wrapping his arms around Elaina before closing his eyes and resting his head on top of hers. Elaina's hair was so soft. . .

By this point, Elaina didn't care his reason. She just didn't want him to stop. His arms felt so safe and warm. . .and she never wanted him to let go, ever. 

"George. . ." she whispered, just loud enough for the man's ears to pick it up.

"Mm?" his murmured reply was muffled by the girl's black hair. 

"Don't ever leave me please," her eyes were tearing up, waiting for him to reply.

"I won't, I promise," a smile edged the pilot's lips very faintly. It was strange, everything had happened so quickly. Was he. . .in love with her?

Elaina smiled at his reply, snuggling in closer to George, trying to get as near to him as she possibly could. Was it even imaginable he cared about her? Enough to be doing this? Maybe it was all a dream. . .or maybe he was deceiving her.

The two remained in the position for a while, until George took her in his arms and sat down, leaning against a tree. There they both slept, under the stars, until dawn.


	3. Confusion of Love

Elaina woke with a start, inside she was panicking, until she realized it hadn't been a dream. She remained in a sleeping George's grasp, against a tree and under the stars. Her lip quivered slightly -- Someone actually loved her. A small tear formed in the corner of her eye, and she snuggled against George more, getting closer. This is all she ever dreamt about, was being loved, and now she had it. It was more amazing than she'd ever imagined. Something struck her though. She couldn't be with him… He had a lover already. 

And besides, she couldn't be with a noble, even if this was the future and not like medieval times. This wasn't right, she was nothing but a piece of trash, something that no one should love. She didn't want to do it, but she did. Gently, she slid out of the young, handsome knight's hold, making sure not to wake him. Her eyes couldn't leave his face for the moment, and she knelt in front of him, tenderly placing a kiss on his cheek. The necklace on her neck was taken off, and she put it around his neck without waking him.

"I love you," her voice trembled as tears streaked her lovely face. She tried not to let them choke her, but they did. Finally she rose to her feet and took one last loving gaze towards George. 

My knight in shining armor. Please don't hate me for this," More soft murmurs escaped her ruby lips as she turned away and started walking, until she was out of ear-range, then started running. 

She ran as fast as she could, tears blinding her vision and a sob choking her breathing. Her icy eyes only proved to be their coldest now, no longer in the warmth of someone's love. She had to get as far away from him as she could. 

[I] ::I don't deserve his love or his kindness. His affections are meant for someone else.:: [/I]

That is what she kept telling herself, over and over until it was embedded in her brain. Finally, she came upon a train station. Maybe she could do some free labor and board it. . .

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as the sun started rising, the beams hit George's face and he stirred. Opening one eye, he looked down. 

Elaina? Where was she! 

He began to panic as he stood. No, he told himself. No, he couldn't loose her. She was more amazing than anything he'd ever known. Why was she gone? Was it a dream? George felt something around his neck, and clutched it, then took it off to see it better. It was Elaina's silver necklace. A small silver rose charm was attached to it.

"My rose, why have you left me?" he asked the wind, holding back a sob, and clutching the rose-charm necklace to his heart. "Why?" his voice was naught but a mere whisper now and his heart felt torn. 

It had only been no more than a dozen hours, and he felt more love for her than anything he'd ever felt before. This was certainly something most unexpected. 

His feet finally moved as he walked around, keeping an eye out for Elaina. He had to find her. He just had to. Why did he feel he wouldn't be able to go on without her? Now, he was in an even worse condition than he'd started out as. He had started out as a man puzzling over why his lover had left him so, and all the events surrounding recent Gundam fights. Now, he was heart-broken as his love had disappeared. His true love.

"No," George slapped his forehead with his available hand. "I'm not going to think like this. Obviously she knew we weren't meant to be," his voice ended in a whisper. "I don't deserve such a sweet, lovely woman," s distressed sigh. "I won't look for her, she ran from me."

"Geeeooooooorge!" a shrill voice carried by the wind, reached George's ears. It took him a moment to register it, but finally looked up after a few more calls of his name. What a surprise, Marie Louise was calling his name, in a frilly pink dress, wandering over the park. "George DeSand?! Where are you!" she sounded desperate. George fastened the necklace around his neck once again, and hid it in his tunic. 

"Marie Louise," he called, trying not to sound depressed. 

"Oh George! There you are!" a huge smile came from the princess as she hurried towards the redheaded Gundam pilot. "I've been looking for you, and you must be so sad. I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me," she apologized with sincere sorrow, but George wouldn't be able to be taken back so easily. He couldn't, it wouldn't be right. His heart belonged to someone else.

"George?" her voice was worried now. "I said I'm sorry, I really am. . ."

"Of course you're forgiven m'lady," George bowed slightly, showing his respect. 

Nothing more than respect. Obvious Marie Louise was oblivious because she took George's hand with a relieved smile. "Let us return," and off she was, pulling the knight along with her. 

"Were you out here all night?" she asked, very surprised. 

"Yes, I was," George answered emptily, trying to keep any emotions out of his voice, whatsoever. He had to talk to Raymond. He just had to. . .

"Raymond has cooked a lovely breakfast for us," the princess' words only proved to make George even more sad. He could've invited Elaina to breakfast. That would've been wonderful. 

"Sounds wonderful," George gave a forced smile.

They continued on for a while, until they reached the DeSand family mansion. George's Gundam Rose towered proudly over the mansion, and that brought a smile to the man's lips. 

"They repaired it," commented the princess as she led him inside. "Raymond! I found him! He slept in the park!" she called out. 

Her voice almost hurt George's ears, especially compared to -- No! He MUST not compare them anymore. Elaina was a ghost lover, and Marie Louise he couldn't love anymore. He'd forget about Elaina and break the news to Marie Louise, but he must talk to Raymond first. 

"Oh! George, we were so worried about you!" came the butler's releived voice as he hurried out of the kitchen door with a smile on his wrinkled face. 

"Yes I'm fine," George made eye contact with the butler, who immediately knew George had something to say to him. 

"Miss Marie Louise, would you mind picking some fresh flowers for the table?" Raymond looked ath the princess. 

"Of course not," the blonde girl smiled and was off. As soon as she was out of the house, Raymond took George into the kitchen. 

"What is it?" he asked worriedly.

"I. . .I met someone amazing last night," the knight's violet eyes softened as he told his story.

Raymond nodded as he listened, surprised yet not, at the same time. 

"You're in love with her. Deeply in love," he drew a conclusion, looking George in the eye again. "Hopelessly if I must say," the butler gave a sigh. "And you're wondering what you should do?" he raised a gray brow.

George hung his head, almost as if in defeat. "Yes."

"You should follow your heart. Remember Fina and Schwarz?" the butler asked about the Neo-Scotland fighter Schwarz had fallen in love with. Ciara had returned the love, but they'd never gotten together. Schwarz had died before either confessed their love. "Do you want to end up like them?"

The knight shook his head with much concern in his violet eyes. "No, of course not."

"Then I suggest you search for her," Raymond smiled. "And Marie Louise is coming back. . .I suggest you mention it to her at some point," he said as they heard Marie Louise return. "And soon," were his last words before leaving the kitchen. "Ahhh, very lovely. Thank-you much m'lady."

George stood there. 

 ::Do you want to end up like them?:: 

That had really gotten to him. No, he wanted Elaina to feel as much love possible before he died. Raymond was right, he must find her. He must. . .

  
But something continued to come to his mind. Elaina had asked him never to leave her, yet she so willingly left him? That same question came again. . .Why?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

On the vast plains of Neo-Germany, were Gundam Rose and Burning Gundam, locked in a graceful duel. George had gotten Domon Kasshu, Neo-Japan's fighter, to train with him for the time being. Domon has hastily agreed, even though Rain was pregnant with their second child. Of course, she'd scolded him and gotten mad, but she saw the desperation in George's eyes, and therefore allowed her cocky husband to train some. 

The two battled on for a while, and finally Gundam Rose broke free of close-range combat and stood quite a ways away.

"Domon! I have something to talk to you about!" George shouted, deactivating his Gundam and jumping out. 

"Yeah? Hold on," Domon did the same, and ran towards George. The knight's voice sounded troubled. "What is it George?" the black-haired man asked his friend as he came up next to him.

"Several things, actually," the young Neo-France pilot commented. 

"Well, spit it out already," as always, Domon was as impatient as ever.

"First off, I need help and advice," George looked away, half out of shame and embarrassment. 

"Yeah, yeah. . .well what is it?" Domon was practically tapping his foot on the ground now out of anxiety. 

So George told the whole story of his 'one-night-fling' and Elaina. Domon actually looked quite interested, and was actually listening for once. 

"I havn't told Miss Marie Louise yet, but I have told her I don't think we're meant for eachother. I don't think Elaina and I are 'meant-to-be' either, but Raymond suggests otherwise," the knight concluded, with a faint blush on his fair cheeks. "But I do know I loved her, even though I barely knew her," his eyes were saddened. He wanted her to know that so incredibly bad.

"Wow, to think George DeSand actually did all that," the cocky black-haired man grinned playfully, now sitting on a rock that had been nearby. 

"I know, it's so un-gentleman-like," sighed George, putting his forehead in the palm of his right hand, then shook his head. "This is so. . ."

"Confusing? New? Strange? Wondeful?" Domon suggested a few words.

"Yes, and more," the red-headed knight nodded in agreement, taking the hand off of his forehead and running it through his hair. "What do you have to say?"

"Well, first off. I say you should find her and tell her. That's easy," the young martial-artist focused his eyes on George, even though they looked distant. "I'll help you. You look like you need a lot of help," he gave another grin. "Now, is there anything else?"

Somehow, George wasn't satisfied with Domon's answer, but decided to go along with it. "Well, something about a battle I had been in," he murmured, not taking a seat on the grass in front of Domon. "A gundam fighter showed up suddenly at my house one day, wanting to battle. Of course I accepted, I needed to train with someone. And he seemed like a capable opponent. But, the battle ended so much more quickly than I'd thought," George's eyebrow furrowed into a frown. 

"Easy match eh?" chuckled Domon, shaking his head. 

"Yes, easy for him," the Neo-France pilot was staring straight at Domon now. "I think he's even strong enough to defeat you, Domon. I really do."


End file.
